


Non ti distrarre

by RomanceLou



Series: Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them [ITA] [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Credence Barebone Learning Kinky Magic, D/s, Dom Original Percival Graves, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Credence Barebone, Kinky, M/M, Magic Bondage, Mentor Original Percival Graves, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slave Newt Scamander, Slave Tina Goldstein, Teasing, Voyeurism, my ot4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou
Summary: Credence apprende, Graves insegna, e Newt e Tina sono più che felici di fare da cavia.[Ovvero, il mio kinky OT4 headcanon]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerina80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerina80/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Do not get distracted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680417) by [RomanceLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou)



> Inspired fanart [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872966)

Da quando a Credence stanno ricrescendo i capelli, il ragazzo diventa sempre più affascinante. Adesso gli sfiorano in larghe, lucide onde nere la base del viso e nella loro penombra il suo sguardo obliquo, sfuggente - ma non più infelice - sembra ancora più malandrino.

Si dimostra anche un mago ogni giorno più abile, sotto la tutela affezionata di Percival Graves.

Tina giace sul letto supina, completamente nuda se non per le calze e le scarpine di vernice nera che rendono ancora più seducenti le sue snelle, chilometriche gambe, e Newt le sta sopra, guancia contro guancia, nudo come lei.

Nessuno dei due riesce a muoversi come vorrebbe, nonostante la frustrazione.

Lacci invisibili avvincono i polsi e le caviglie di entrambi, le mani di Tina unite sopra la sua testa, contro la spalliera del letto, quelle di Newt incollate al materasso ai lati del corpo di lei, abbastanza vicino da sentire il calore della sua pelle, non abbastanza vicino da poterla toccare.

Le cosce di Tina sono ben spalancate e il bacino di Newt pesa contro il suo; il cazzo furente, strettamente intrappolato tra i loro corpi, lacrima di frustrazione contro la sua pancia, mentre lei sente il calore pesante dei testicoli bussare alla sua fessura grondante.

Con quello che sembra uno sforzo sovrumano, Newt riesce a muoversi - forse - di un centimetro su di lei, i muscoli tesi allo spasmo, prima di ricadere pesantemente, lasciando andare l’ennesimo gemito di frustrazione.

“ _Muffliato_ ”, sussurra roco Credence, puntando ancora una volta la bacchetta contro di loro, e i loro gemiti si trasformano in un sommesso, innocuo ronzio indistinto.

Graves accarezza affettuosamente i capelli del ragazzo, seduto sulla sua coscia, e continua a masturbarlo lentamente, la mano che scorre su e giù con un osceno rumore di lubrificante. “Continua così, Credence”, gli sussurra. “Benissimo. Non ti distrarre.”

“Oh, mr Graves!”, esulta lui, strofinandogli il naso nell’incavo del collo, come un gattino, come il bambino che non è mai stato. Accosta le labbra all’orecchio dell’uomo. “Posso aggiungere qualcosa, mr Graves?”

“ _Devi_ , bambino mio”, risponde con calore l’altro, senza cessare il movimento implacabile della mano.

Credence alza gli angoli della bocca in una smorfia maliziosa e torna a rivolgere la bacchetta contro la coppia sul letto. Un attimo dopo un grosso dildo nero grondante di fluido, apparso dal nulla, assalta l’orifizio posteriore di Newt, seguito da un gemello identico destinato al culetto di Tina.

Entrambi s’inarcano disperatamente, di nuovo, contro i legacci invisibili, mugolando contro l’incantesimo che sigilla loro le labbra.

Percival Graves si lascia sfuggire una risatina sommessa. “Così è troppo facile, Credence. Se li vedi, li controlli facilmente... Abbiamo detto che dev’essere tutto invisibile.”

“Mmmh.” Credence mette un broncino adorabile e, sforzandosi per concentrarsi meglio - per quanto possa essere facile con la mano di mr Graves che lo solletica proprio in quel punto, non abbastanza deciso da farlo venire, ma abbastanza insistente da rendergli la testa leggera e pesante insieme - riesce a far scomparire alla vista i giocattoli, sebbene i fremiti convulsi di Tina e Newt continuino a testimoniare il delizioso tormento di quella presenza.

“Pensi di riuscire a farli venire così?” sussurra Graves nell’orecchio di Credence, lasciando per un attimo la presa sul suo cazzo per cominciare a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

“Mmmh-mmmh”, annuisce il ragazzo, spostandosi docilmente sul grembo dell’altro per assecondare le sue intenzioni, senza staccare gli occhi dallo spettacolo celestiale che, loro malgrado, Newt e Tina stanno mettendo in scena sul letto.

“Molto bene”, mormora roco Graves, lanciando rapidamente un silenzioso incantesimo lubrificante prima di puntare il suo grosso cazzo al buco del ragazzo, gemendo involontariamente quando si sente avvolgere da quella morsa stretta come il peccato.

“Continua, allora. _E non ti distrarre._ ”


End file.
